story of a warrior
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: au what if a sangheli knew about the purpose of the halos meet sali jar useoai leader of a covenant faction known as the blades of clarity he must stop the covenant flood and traitors of humans takes place from halo reach to halo fiv ( may include wars if any body asks) with changes to parts of halo canon rated m for violence curses and dark moments. On hold.
1. a plan is formed

Hey guy's im back for another story halo was the first game I ever played and it helped get me into gaming now I want to write about my favorite game hope u guys enjoy!

Imperial admiral Sali jar useoai stood on the bridge of his flag ship **inquisitor** and looked at the majesty of his fleet the combined fleet of relentless inquiry was one of the most massive fleets in military history and to be honest in covenant history besides the super carrier **inquisitor** served as the flag ship it had many ships including , 200 car class frigates 300 crs class light cruisers ( the ships in halo 4) 200 destoryers,50 ccs class battle cruisers ( the cruiser in every halo game ) 100 cas class assault carriers ( the ship in halo 2 ) 80 sdv class corvettes ( look up halo reach for the ship) 10 ors class heavy cruisers, 20 rcs class armored cruisers , 20 blockade runners 50 brigantines , 70 carracks and 50 sangheli man o war ( all of those are in halo five) the sangheli drew himself up to his full high of 11 ft. and checked the t 1 energy sword on his waist the ravening sliver and on his back he wore the t- 57 carbine sight of clarity. He was the leader of a massive covenant faction the blades of clarity he hailed from the state of vadam and he was the husband of Kula vadam. Sali thought back to the years when he had formed the massive covenant faction to oppose the prophets you see dear reader Sali was a sangheli legend he had grown into a sword wielding master of strategy the admiral was so revered it was said he was never wrong never lost a battle and he never failed ( shout out if u get who he is based off of.) Sali had opposed the great journey and had imposed exile to set out his faction made up of other covenant who too did not believe in the great journey, exiles soldiers banished from the covenant and soldiers who believed Sali should lead instead of the prophets. His faction had billions of followed and yet Sali worried if they could destroy the covenant many of his kind so blindly followed Sali had known what the " great journey" was really due to glyphs near his home and he would be damned before he let the foolish prophets set off the rings. The sangheli admiral studied the map of known planets hmm where was a good place to start this war with the covenant Sali wondered his eyes settled on a human planet Sali sighed looks like he would have to ally with the humans he stepped back and let out a single order helm "set course for reach" the sangheli at navigation nodded and set the course jo hos usai was the helm the admiral trusted him deeply Sali sat in the command chair as **inquisitor** and the rest of the fleet jumped Sali wondered would the humans trust them only one way to find out he thought


	2. the battle begins

Alright time for another chapter of journey of a warrior hope u enjoy!

Bridge of **inquisitor** July 25th 2552 Epision Eridani system nearing reach

Sali studied the human planet with interest he had known the humans to be enemies with the covenant the same as he was but would they accept an alliance with him? The sangheli was shaken from his thoughts when a Sangheli (to those who don't know halo that well but played the games they are the elites) told him that the humans were approaching with their ships ready to fire Sali reacted like a bolt of lightning.

"open a channel to their command ship all ships do not fire unless they fire first I want them to know we mean no harm."

the sangheli admiral spoke his voice calm and level "but your excellently we must" the elite was cut off as Sail's gave met him if looks could kill the sangheli would have cut the minor (which is a rank for elites) in half. "Was my under not under stood? Sali said his voice eerily calm "n-no but" "then do it!"

"Sir incoming slip space ruptures off subsector 12" spoke another elite. "human?" asked Sali his answer came in the form of a assault carrier 50 cruisers and ten destroyers … all covenant "Sali turned and keyed a button on his command dais.

"this is imperial admiral sali jar useoai all ships of the combined fleet of rentless inquiry all ships move at half speed to engage those ships all cruisers in battle groups one and two engage those carriers.

All carriers in group five and seven launch fighters" he turned to the helms man bring us to one half speed and launch two groups of fighters" the elite nodded Sali leaned in his chair if it's a fight the covenant wanted it was a fight they would get.

Sali only hoped the humans would accept an alliance with him and the blades of clarity or this war would be over soon the admiral thought.

Phew sorry for no updates for a few days guys I was working on other stories and had work to worry about so please read and review next chapter will be longer and will show the first battle till then lighting wolf out!


	3. possible allaince

Next chapter of journey of a warrior sorry for the wait guys!

Bridge of **inquisitor** orbit of reach July 25th

Sali watched as another cruiser exploded then turned to the tactical officer. "Charge lateral lines 1 and 6 for pulse lasers and launch torpedo" "charging lateral lines admiral all weapons ready for your command."

"Fire!" sail shouted the lights on the super carrier dimmed to a faint purple as the energy drained to the ships weapons which discharger brilliant spears of light towards the destroyer 2 were absorbed by the shields which shimmered and vanished. The pulse lasers sliced through the covenant destroyers shields like butter and were followed by the torpedo which gutted the enemy ship like a fish. The destroyer was engulfed by explosions tearing through its hull which spun the ship like a pin wheel Sali turned to the tactical display so far this battle was going well for his forces over 30 cruisers had been destroyed and this was the last destroyer.

It had not been without damage to his fleet 30 cruisers damaged 15 destroyers 1 of which may be out of the battle for good several assault carriers damaged and his flagship **inquisitor** was damaged by the assault.

Sali was shaken by from his thinking by the communications officer "sir the humans are attempting to hail us what should we do turning to the sangheli admiral " on screen" he said the bridge monitor flickered as a human who by what Sali had studied was a fleet admiral like himself

. Sali studied the man's appearance he appeared to be bald and although his eyes carried signs of exhaustion Sali saw his eyes carried the same fire his own had carried when he had broad casted his plan to go to war with the covenant Sali respected that fire.

"This is fleet admiral lord Terrance hood with whom am I speaking to?" this is Imperial Admiral Sali Jar Useoai commander of the combined fleet of relentless inquiry and leader of the covenant splinter group blades of clarity" Sali spoke with pride . "I see I owe u my thanks for destroying that fleet but what do you want? "

"To ally with humanity my troops mean no harm to your or your forces admiral may me meet aboard my flag ship?" Sali spoke his voice steady and strong. "Alright but make one wrong move and your fleet is dead" lord hood spoke. Sali nodded hang bay three I will be there. The monitor flicked and was blank once more. Sali turned to his fleet second in command supreme commander nasl roes xellus a sangheli from the city state of xellus. "You have the bridge commander" and with that Sali walked off the bridge towards hanger bay 3.

Time to see if this alliance could be made

Author notes

Phew another chapter done sorry for the wait guys had other stories to make I promise not to make people wait for long with these story updates till next time lighting wolf out!


	4. uneasy allie

Another chapter of story of a warrior enjoy!

 **Inquisitor hanger three July 25** **th** **2552**

Sali stood with dozens of his soldiers as the human drop ship also known as a pelican approached his guards drew their guns as human marines stepped off the ship before admiral hood did who locked eyes with Sali who nodded and gestured to one of the super carrier's war rooms. Sali sat at one of the chairs and hood sat at another both human and covenant (btw the blades of clarity will be referred to as the covenant just like how Jul mdama had his covenant faction) and human guards took up guard position at each side of the room Sali spoke first." If you're going to wonder why we and the other covenant are fighting I will tell you, I do not believe in their "great journey" I know it will be the death of us all but my troops and I do not have the supplies the covenant empire does and cannot wage a war with them for long." " faced with this outcome I turn to humanity for help since both us and your kind share a desire to defeat the covenant what say you admiral hood?" the massive sangheli admiral said leaning forward and placing his hands under his chin." Hmm and how do I know we can trust you no offence but we don't trust people like you very often my "friend". Said lord hood his eyes lowering into slits Sali pondered this for a moment then nodded. "We have a location to one of the rings the covenant wish to travel to if you are willing to trust me I will lead your ships there and destroy this weapon before the covenant can use it." Hood nodded very well I will have a fleet ready in one hour is there any other info u wish to reveal to us?" the admiral said Sali pondered again "I will tell you once our fleet makes it to the ring till then this meeting is over" and with that the imperial admiral rose and left leaving hood to ponder this information before he too rose and with his marine guards begin to make his way back to his drop ship.

The rest of the unsc needed to know about this

Phew done at last tell me what you guys think next chapter will be up soon till then lighting wolf out!


	5. planing for battle

Another chapter of journey of a warrior enjoy guys!

 **Inquisitor in slip space July 25** **th** **2552**

As Sali strode across the bridge of his flag ship he could not help but marvel at the size of his fleet which numbered in the thousands larger than any single covenant fleet and yet he could not help but worried was his covenant faction ready? Only time would tell the admiral was shaken from his thoughts when a storm elite spoke up." Your excellently we will be arriving at halo soon all ships report ready for combat human ships reporting the same" "tell our ships to prepare for anything and tell all ground forces to report to hangers" and with that he walked off the bridge down to a console and typed in some keys the face of captain now admiral Keyes appeared on the screen." What is it Sali I know all about halo from what cortana and u told me". Just be ready fleet master Keyes we will be at halo soon both unaware of the trap set at halo.

Phew another chapter of halo done review lighting wolf out!


	6. covenant info

This is not a chapter of journey of a warrior it will be info about the blades of clarity the covenant faction commanded by imperial admiral Sali jar useoai don't like it I will be posting next story chapter in a hour

Type: cult / military faction / secular government

Date organized: January 15 2525

Founder: Sali jar useoai

Head of state: imperial admiral

Headquarters: primary headquarters sanghelios and joyous exultation secondary: various bases on Te" hunter home world, balaho "grunt" home world" and eayn "jackal home world"

Official religion: primary forerunner heavily individuated secondary: various

Capital

Technology level: 2

History

This faction was formed when imperial admiral Sali jar useoai spoke out against the prophets denouncing them and the great journey and being branded a heretic he was sentenced to execution but due to his fame and reputation he was freed by covenant loyal to him, out casts heretics mercs and other covenant fed up with the great journey. Sali gathered his forces and using his influence to get ahold of weapons for his faction fled to deep space to plan his revenge against the covenant. Although to its member it is referred to as the covenant

Military structure

Most sanghelios of the faction come from sanghelios and fill a leadership role although the group does have minors (halo 1 to halo 3 era elites) the majority is made up of storm ( halo 4 and halo 5 era elites) other sanghelios ranks include ,rangers warriors( same rank as generals) zealots, field marshal spec ops, major and ultra and does include ship masters and fleet master supreme commander and imperial admiral. Hunters or Mgalekgolo where used for a heavy infantry and shock trooper role.

Uggoy or grunts filled a cannon fodder rank and the majority was made up of storm, imperial (halo 4 and five era grunts) heavy, and ranger. Kig yar or jackals severed as scouts, snipers and light infantry their ranks included storm, minor , sniper ranger, and heavy drones also severed as aerial infantry but with no known ranks.

Military assets

Although lacking much of the power of the orginal covenant they faced Sali's faction does have many military weapons and ships.

The type 54 banshee ( the halo five era banshee) was the main stay fighter of the faction although the type 26 ( halo reach to halo 4 ) was used at times.

The type 54 ghost ( halo five era ) was the factions primary scout although they did also use the type 32 ( halo reach to 4)

Was used but in lesser numbers

The type for 46 spectre and type 48 revenant were used as both siege and fast attack vehicles respectively.

The organization did use the type 58 wraith (halo five era ) as well as the type 26

The type 29 shadow was used as a ground transport

The faction also made use of the type 30 locust (halo wars is where it is) along with the type 36 and type 47 scarab for heavy assaults. The type 55 kraken (halo five) was used along with the type 58 harvester ( in halo 4)

The faction used the type 57 phantom as its primary drop ship ( halo 5era ) but did use the type 44 ( halo four era) along with the type 26 ( halo 2 to 3 era) along with the type 57 sprit ( halo five was) was used in some cases along with the type 25 ( halo 1 era) the type 56 lich was used as the primary heavy drop ship.

The faction made heavy use of the type 55 storm rifle and type 57b carbine ( halo five era covenant carbine ) along with the type 51 carbine ( halo 2 and halo reach )were two of the groups primary infantry weapons the group did use the type 25 plasma rifle along with the type 27 beam rifle ( halo 4 and five) along with the type 50 (halo 2 and 3 era) were the groups primary sniper weapons .

the type 51 plasma repeater was used as a security weapon and the group did make use of the type 52 focus rifle and type 31 needler rifle

the type 56 (halo 5 era )needler was the groups primary needler although the type 33 ( halo reach to halo 4)

the type 58 ( halo five era) fuel rod gun was used as the groups primary launcher but the type 33 ( halo reach , halo two, three and four,) were used at times the group also used the type 50 concussion rifle. And the type 52 plasma caster.

The faction also used type 1 energy swords and type 1 plasma grenades

The type 58 plasma canon ( halo five era) was used as the factions primary turret as were the type 55 shade

They also used mega turrets as artillery.

They also used burst artillery and made heavy use of the type 38 tryant anti air craft gun

The factions fleet was mad up primary of ccs class battle cruisers which were the factions primary war ship along with the crs class which served as a support and escort role rcs class armored cruisers were used as both front line war ships and fighter carriers as the ors class heavy cruiser was used as a carrier and battle ship for ground forces the sdv class corvette served as a ground support and light warship.

the car class frigate was also used but as a transport then more of a war ship.

the cas class assault carrier was used as well but was not used in massive numbers till after the war. The fleets flag ship was a CSO class super carrier named the **inquisitor.** The cpv heavy destroyer was used as a war ship and survive war ship the factions primary fighter was the type 31 seraph the group did use older pre covenant era space ships see chapter 1 for names. But as mostly support ships.

Phew done some chapters will be posted on the groups main officers later guys lighting wolf out!


	7. battle for halo

Another chapter of journey of a warrior enjoy!

Sali looked over the holo gram of halo which showed his fleet the humans and….. He turned to a sangheli storm at one of the console's. "Brother what tags do those war ships here show?" he said pointing to a mass of covenant ships near the ring." They show…. Brute covenant allied sir he said narrowing his eyes and they launched fighters. I detect their weapons are heating up and they are preparing to fire" "Sali looked at the tactical display which showed 4 cas class assault carriers and about a dozen ccs class battle cruisers and dozens of small type 31 seraphs which raced toward his massive fleet he thought what he chances were and did some quick math of the size of his fleet the covenant fleet and the unsc fleet he had brought 300 crs class light cruisers each of which had a single unit of fighters 200 destroyers each of which had a small amount of fighters 80 sdv class corvettes which did not have shields and which the sangheli admiral planned to use for ground assault.100 cas class assault carriers he planned to use for blockade and one half of them for ground assault 50 ccs class battle cruisers which made up the bulk of his fleet 10 ors class heavy cruisers which would be reinforcement for ground forces and 20 rcs class armored cruisers which he wanted to use for blockade. The unsc had sent about 20 frigates ranging from Paris to carrion 5 cruisers which included the pillar of autumn Keyes flag ship and the unsc infinity. (Yes I put the infinity in here it's another universe fic don't get pissed) he contacted the pillar of autumn and the infinity "humans take your ships and go I will handle the covenant". They nodded good luck admiral and with that all unsc ships zoomed down to halo. Sali turned to one of his tactual officer's "order our destroyers and half of our carriers to join them and order our corvettes to as well tell our cruisers to engage those cruisers and have them launch fighters I also want our own fighters launched as well prepare to fire on those cruisers." The officer nodded "commands received imperial admiral all commanded ships and orders followed" Sali watched as most of his fleet left to join the unsc on the ring " spin up the main projector" Sali said and charge all lateral lines" "weapons charged" the officer said "fire all weapons!" Sali roared the ships lights blacked out for a second as the weapons discharged several cruisers were damaged and spun away exploding others fired back Sali groaned.

The battle of halo had begun

So the events of halo 1 will be changed slightly not story wish but as u can guess it will be different till then guys lighting wolf out!


	8. battle above the ring

Another chapter of journey of a warrior enjoy and btw all dialogue will be in bold from now on

 **All hands brace!** Shouted Sali as the plasma torpedo impacted the shields of the **inquisitor.** The shields flared the winked out as they were shorted out with the impact of the torpedo 3 other cruisers and one other assault carrier was all that was all that was left of the covenant fleet opposing sali's fleet Sali turned to his weapons officer. **All weapons** f **ire on that carrier! Tell our cruisers to fire on those enemy cruisers recall all fighters the enemy seraphs are gone!** Sali roared in anger. The lights blinked out as the energy was sucked into the firing of the guns on the super carrier which fired on the enemy assault carrier several lasers blinked out as they were absorbed by the shields while others punched through the hull the massive covenant ship became a sun for a brief moment as its reactors reached over load and the ship was blasted in half by the force of the explosion Sali watched as the other brute controlled cruisers were stuck by dozens of torpedoes and exploded into dust as well. Sali settled into his chair and turned to his helmsman. **Take us to halo's surface and contact captain keys I want to learn what he and captain lasky have found out.** The helmsman nodded. **Sir they have deployed marine and a team of Spartans known as blue team to an island called the silent cartographer the brutes seem to have deployed forces before they engaged us.** Sali pondered what to do then spoke again **. Tell him we will deploy reinforcements and set a course for that island helmsman. And tell all of our ground forces about inquisitor to prepare for ground assault.** And with that the sangheli turned him mind and thoughts elsewhere.

It was time to see if Sali's covenant faction was as strong as the covenant it broke away from.

Author's notes

So the great schism will still happen but it will happen earlier since I did say some changes would be made I will try to update daily till then lighting wolf out!


	9. speech of faith

Sup guys final chapter of journey of a warrior for tonight enjoy!

The brute captain fell to the ground as john and the rest of blue team took cover behind rocks on the beach dozens of slain covenant soldiers littered their feet but dozens more crowed the beach as well. **Tell Keyes next time we drop into hell to send more back up Fred yelled** firing at a brute chieftain with his dmr john shouldered his assault rifle and fired wounding several brutes but more swarmed their location **. John** Looked around trying to find a way to kill the massive aliens when cortana spoke up. **There is a cave 100 meters from here and that reengage covenant admiral has already gotten ready to deploy troops here we should take cover and wait for them.** John nodded and motioned for the rest of blue time to follow him.

Time to find out if these covenant allied with the unsc could be trusted

Hanger bay 2 **inquisitor over silent cartographer**

Sali stared at the hundreds of sangheli, Kig yar uggoy and Mgalekgolo each race stood and looked at him for something a sign that they could win Sali climbed up onto a floor above them and spoke. **Soldiers of the blades of clarity hear me! I know that every day we ask our selfs why do we try and fight a enemy that has no weakness I will tell you why it is because we know the truth the damned prophets tell their blind followers to keep them on a leash well I say no more! We are stronger then that covenant we will forge a new covenant one that is devoid of those lies if we win this battle here we show the prophets that we will not be silenced until we have won this war who is with me?!** His answer was a roar of cheers and many sangheli ignited their swords and chanted Sali Sali Sali! **Nice speak Sali as always** said a feminine voice Sali turned and was greeted by his wife and his field marshal kula vadam one rule sangheli and covenant followed is almost no females in their military but Sali's covenant was different it had many females in leadership positions, the admiral looked her in the eye and spoke. **Kula you know that most of it is most likely false I don't think we can win this war.** Kala met his gaze and placed a hand on his cheek. **Sali we both know we can do this but not alone remember we all fight as a group or die alone.** Sali nodded **go rescue the humans he replaced chucking show the prophets fear and bring honor and victory.** She nodded and smiled before turning and walking to one of the lichs in the hanger. Sali thought about what she said before walking back to the **inquisitor's bridge**

 **He had a war to win.**

 **So yeah Sali has a wife which is also one of the factions military leaders stay tuned for the next chapter tomorrow lighting wolf out!**


	10. the siege begins

Another chapter of journey of a warrior enjoy!

As two wings of type 54 banshees flew out of the **inquisitor's** hanger 8 type 57 phantom drop ships and one type 56 lich followed all filled with Kara vadam's troops. **Listen to me my brothers and sisters of this new covenant it is time to show our full strength and that we are not to be taken lightly! It is the time to strike on prophets and their foolish followers!**

The blade of clarity troops cheered and the banshees opened fired strafing the brutes and their troops on the beach as many brutes fell falling to the ground their body's ripped up as the covenant troops on board the fleet of drop ships jumped off. Many fired on the remaining covenant troops as the two covenant faction's fought kala dueled a brute chieftain.

 **Come little warrior I will smash you to paste!** He said as he swung his gravity hammer at the female sangheli field marshal which dodge and swung his energy sword cleaving through layers of skin on the massive brute which wounded him who growled and swung again. Kala dodged and swung again pivoting and angling her sword so it reflected off the hammer and cleaved through his head. The brute crashed to the ground blood spilling from his wounds kala turned to the rest of her covenant troops. **Search the island for the cartographer and help the humans where you can now move out!** And with that the 230 troops advanced towards the covenant positions.

Blue team looked out at the covenant forces who started to fight the covenant forces. **So who's ready to fight cortana said the first battle of halo had begun the ground fight at least**

s


	11. a cry for help

Another chapter of journey of a warrior enjoys!

September first 2552

Another brute fell to the snow which was beginning to look like a grave yard as the unsc and covenant separatist forces fired at the covenant forces that fired back bullets and plasma along with needles and radiation from the carbines. Kula fired her needle rifle took down a brute as the jackals , elites and grunts fired at their covenant counter parts as did the unsc more and more covenant forces fell but not without losses as well. Several jackals and grunts fell to the covenant forces and Kula cursed and turned to Sergeant Johnson. **Please tell me those Spartan fours the infinity sent recovered the index we sent them the location a few hours ago.** She fired at a covenant brute which died as the needles buried them in its head Johnson shrugged. **Don't know but we should worry about these damn apes first!** And he fired his battle rifle and a jackal fell. **I hope Sali and the rest of our fleets are doing better kola thought** as she turned and focused on the rest of the covenant troops standing between them and the control room.

Above halo bridge of **inquisitor**

 **All ships fire! Helm move us toward that assault carrier and launch fighters! Weapons I want that forward projector spun up and 3 torpedoes ready to fire! And some one tell our cruisers to protect our transports our forces need reinforcements!**

Sali barked all of this as he paced the deck of his flagship. So fair the covenant separatist and unsc fleet had one advantage The brutes were tough but not all were very smart. As a result the sangheli commanders in sali's fleet along with their human counter parts were able to destroy dozens of cruisers and at least five assault carriers but Sali's fleet had lost several destroyers a couple frigates and at least two cruisers. Sali knew all of that could be replaced. The unsc had lost 4 frigates and two cruisers Sali pondered the covenant only had 5 cruisers left and one assault carrier…. Make those cruisers only Sali watched as the projector and his torpedoes fired on the carrier splitting the enemy warship in half. Several of Sali's cruisers fired taking with them the last of the cruisers whose shields winked out and their hulls were peppered by plasma torpedoes. Each ship ignited and exploded and once more the space about the ring was quiet. Sali turned to one of the storm elites on the bridge. **Have our forces reached the control room? No imperial admiral they have been pinned by covenant loyalist forces.** Sali snarled in anger **send 3 groups of banshees and tell them to air strike them then and send down 4 more phantoms I want that control room reached!** The storm nodded and ran out to inform one of the officers in the hanger. Sali sighed first the covenant is divvied then it becomes apparent this battle will take longer then it should the sangheli was shaken from his thoughts by a communications officer. **Admiral we are getting a message from supreme commander thel vadam. play it say Sali. To all sangheli commanders Sali was right the brutes has tried to destroy us the great schism has started.**

 **Phew finally done alright guys next chapter is done see u soo**


	12. our next move

another chapter of journey of a warrior enjoy!

Kula cut down another brute that fell to the ice and snow his body cut across the stomach. The rest of the covenant troops under her command fired many covenant loyalist brutes, grunts, and jackals fell cut down by the gunfire. Kula strode into the temple a small force of sangheli zealots and storm elites marched with her along with blue team the rest of her forces had been flown back to **inquisitor** and Sergeant Johnson and his squad taken back to the **pillar of autumn** by pelican. Any other covenant would have worshiped the control room as a holy temple butkula and her troops knew just how bad the ring would be if active a squad of Spartan 4s had gotten the index and had transferred data to Sali as they walked into the control room kula stoped and turned to the Spartans. **Transfer any information u can to your ship master and then Sali we need any information we can get on these blasted rings.** The Spartan nodded and strode along with his team to the console. Kula turned and walked out activeing her comns as she did. **Sali we have the data she said as her feet hit the snow. Good im sending a ship to pick up the last of our forces… whats that? Sigh thel and his fleet just showed up get back to the inquisitor.** a phantom appeared and Kula and her troops bored it the ship turned and flew up to space.

Bridge of **inquisitor**

Sali paced as he listen to what thel now the arbiter said the sangheli were attacked all over the galaxy and now they were on their way to earth. Sali turned to his course men **set course for earth once kalas phantom is onboard and tell our fleet to do the same we have a war to win the sangheli says narrowing his eyes.**

 **Another chapter done so here is how things will work halo first strike took place still the events of halo two will happen but different and some events will happen differently lighting wolf out!**


	13. targeting a prophet

Another chapter of journey of a warrior enjoy!

As 15 type 56 phantoms and one lich along with many banshees mostly type 54 flew out of **inquisitor's** the 5 other ccs battle cruisers and 10 crs class light cruisers did the same as 300 drops ships and their banshee fighters followed Kula looked over her troops on board the lich as a hologram of Sali appeared on a viewer. **To all my soldiers of this new covenant we will strike a blow by capturing regret and executing him in front of the entire covenant so truth will see the folly of this war. your drop zone will be near the nature preserve truth already has sent out thousands of troops to the city but commander Keyes has informed me both her , her father and captain lasky that they will handle the rest of the city your job is simple cut through the hundreds of covenant troops guarding that preserve and board the solemn penance truths flagship kill him if u can capture him if u cant for the covenant! And with that Sali's hologram vanished.** Kula sighed in worry

It was time for the covenant faction Sali had made to make its second biggest move

Phew another chapter done so Sali's sent in a lot of soldiers to take on regrets forces will it be enough? Find out soon lighting wolf out!


	14. chaseing a prophet

Another chapter of journey of a warrior enjoy!

 **Fall back! fall bac-** the brute was cut off as a carbine roundpierced his heart and silenced him for good killing him Kula stepped over the dead brute as her jackals and their shield wall slowly advanced a covenant loyalist banshee fell out of the sky and crashed into a guard tower slowly Sali's forces were advancing on truths ship when Sali' radioed kala **im recalling our forces back to the ship**. **Why!? Shouted kala we are nearly there. Look up said Sali his voice level.**

Kula looked up and saw the massive carrier preparing to jump she cursed as the covenant banshees under her command raced towards the **inquisitor and** as the phantom drop ships and her lich appeared her troops retreated the ground littered with dead covenant troops belonging to Sali and the prophet of regret and banshees from both sides.

Kula looked over the rest of her forces as she ran and jumped into her transport along with 40 troops they had lost 4 banshees and 100 troops the covenant loyalists had taken 500 troops and 20 banshees her transports fled towards the massive super carrier she only had one thought

Regret will die for this.

So the covenant faction Sali commands is better than the brutes easy to get lighting wolf out!


	15. meeting of plans

Another chapter of journey a warrior enjoys!

Sali looked around as his fleet and sighed as his fleet flew through slip space after regret and he walked to a chamber in the super carrier. As he reached the chamber several hunters and several zealots he guarded the door he nodded at them and walked inside several figures were inside one was a drone queen another was an elite general one was kala another was a massive hunter another was his supreme commander one was a jackal shipmaster and another was a grunt deacon. These were the council of masters.

And it was in session

Sali took a seat at the head of the table as the general spoke, **sir I was just discussing our plan to deploy our forces to the ring on which regret is traveling to and our plans for after the war.** Sali nodded he knew general nosa trus of ladam he was one of the admirals friends and one of his better officers Sali spoke.

 **Kala will be in charge of the assault on the library to recover the index, nosa will support the humans in killing regret with our forces. He turned to the drone queen and jackal ship mistress ness your jackals will support our forces with snipers and marksmen, tress your drones will be deployed en mass.** ness spoke up, **Sali u promised protection from the covenant at eayn but I see your more concerned with this war then protecting us she screeched!** Sali turned to her **I promised the jackals protection provided your support and help in this war the same goes for the hunters, grunts, engineers and all species of this covenant does that stand?** She nodded and Sali stood **you have your orders this meeting is over**. And with that the sangheli left as the leaders turned to go to their assigned stations on the warship Sali turned to a storm elite as he walked to the bridge **destroy regrets assault carrier when we reach the ring, prepare a wave of phantoms, a few lichs and banshees for ground assault, and plot a course for the library we will be their soon.** The storm elite nodded and Sali walked to the bridge just as the fleet exited slip space.

It was time to destroy the covenant

 **Alright so if any one asks the council is made of the leaders of the covenant Sali leads I will make info pages on them soon lighting wolf out!**


End file.
